


hands held and spilled popcorn

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, theyre such babies its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the moment where the Aobajousai boys realize that they might not be as tough as they are on court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands held and spilled popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotong_sotong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy and like this fic! I had fun writing it as much as I was laughing at the Seijou boys for being big scaredy cats and Kunimi Akira is definitely the MVP of Aoba Johsai High School.

**[18:29PM] Tooru Oikawa** : There’s a new movie that just came out  
**[18:29PM] Tooru Oikawa** : I wanna go see |ω・）  
**[18:35PM] Hanamaki Takahiro:** What is it?  
**[18:37PM] Iwaizumi Hajime** : It better not be horror  
**[18:40PM] Tooru Oikawa** : |ω・）  
**[18:45PM] Matsukawa Issei** : I hate that kaomoji so much

\--

Oikawa reassures for the tenth million times in the group chat for everyone to not be late. Iwaizumi trots back and forth in front of him, hand shoved in the pocket of his jeans and cursing Oikawa’s name underneath his breath.

“You _promised_ this wasn’t going to be a horror movie.” The ace snaps and joins on leaning against the wall next to the captain.  

“You’re so sour. I think you’re more sour than coach Mizoguchi right now.” Oikawa laughs at Iwaizumi who was jabbing small punches on his arm.

“Yeah? Cause I just got lied to!” Iwaizumi snaps once again. “Where the hell are the others?”

“Well, Kunimi-chan and Kindaichi should be here soon, those other two--” Oikawa squints his eye at the two figures walking in the distance. “I think that’s them right there.”

The two boys join soon joined them, Hanamaki apologizing for being late because Matsukawa forgot his wallet in the bathroom at the trainstation and was glad no one snatched it before he could return to go get it. Oikawa breaks the news that it was a horror movie and Hanamaki had actually watched the trailer as soon as Oikawa mentioned it. Matsukawa, nonetheless, was just as surprised as Iwaizumi was and joins the “Why did you lie to us, Oikawa?” club.

“This is literally not even scary.” Oikawa tries to make it bearable at least. Hanamaki nods in agreement adding a few lines of “this is fiction” and “literally this could never happen even if you tried”.

“It’s sad that the second years couldn’t make it--” The setter sighs and looks at his phone to check the time. “First years should be here soon.”

“Yeah, I would give anything to see Kyoutani’s scared face.” Hanamaki laughs, imagining the terrifying delinquent looking kouhai of his shivering and shaking in fear.

“Don’t think Kyoutani would be scared.” Iwaizumi corrects. “If we placed bets, mine would be on Yahaba.”

“I don’t know about that, Yahaba is pretty stone cold.” Matsukawa hums and places a finger on his lips. “The most terrified underclassmen, would definitely be Kindaichi. He’s scared of Oikawa’s serves let alone this.”

“My serves are not that scary!” Oikawa yells, trying to defend himself from the indirect slandering by Matsukawa.

“It is once you’ve received it in the face, Oikawa.” Hanamaki cries a fake tear, trying to not remember the painful memory of his first year of high school and only being new to receiving Oikawa’s deadly and nasty serves. The amount of blood he lost that day was worrying.

“If we’re done with sharing stupid stories,” Iwaizumi coughs to break the nonsense. “Kunimi and Kindaichi are here. We should get going before the tickets get sold out.”

The two first years joined them and Oikawa does a head count before getting interrupted again by Iwaizumi saying it’s stupid, they’re not at a camping trip that someone can get lost and die in the woods and Oikawa drops hints of people actually going to be lost and die in woods in the movie they’re about to watch and the hilarity Hanamaki got from watching Kindaichi’s face turn from excited to as pale as a white sheet of paper was priceless.

\--

The first twenty minutes of the movie wasn’t so bad, Iwaizumi thought. Oikawa is, as usually, super engaged in the movie that he’s sitting at the edge of his chair to his right and eyes glued onto the screen and a complete opposite to Kunimi who is slouched in his seat beside Oikawa, legs folded up and downing the salted caramel he bought at the concession stand in a flash. Kindaichi was seated to his left and Iwaizumi was glad that they got the seats at the very back of the theatre cause he’d feel sorry for anyone who has to sit behind them. These row of 180cm and taller volleyball players. Iwaizumi is almost there. Almost.

“This girl is so stupid--” Hanamaki whispers to Matsukawa. “Her judgement of creepy people is off.” Matsukawa shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth and nods to Hanamaki’s complaining.

“Makki, shut up.” Oikawa shushes them. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and tries to get back into the movie. Horror wasn’t exactly his strong genre and he’s trying to avert his eyes elsewhere but the screen is too big and the theatre was too dark to actually focus on anything but the screen.

“Kunimi-chan, if you’re scared you can hold my hand!” Oikawa says in his proud-senpai voice. Kunimi just gives a small nod and a polite smile, before Oikawa goes back to being enthralled by the movie. Oikawa’s face lit up the same way it does after delivering a powerful serve. Well, at least someone is happy among this row of gloomy, betrayed people.  

“Iwaizumi-san, are you enjoying the movie?” Kindaichi asks the third year beside him. Iwaizumi nods and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bucket in Kindaichi’s lap. The first year didn’t look that scared, but then again it was only twenty minutes into the movie and there’s no horror that’s actually happening.

Iwaizumi always found horror movies to be very predictable. You’ll have your typical group of friends going camping, all fun and games, singing by the campfire and it suddenly rains. The tents get ruined and they have to, by unfortunate circumstances, evacuate from the campsite. Iwaizumi reminds himself to make sure that the tent for next week’s camping trip is strong enough to withstand a simple rain or else he might find himself unironically in a horror movie situation. He suggested on camping lodge but Oikawa flatly declined and insisted they all sleep on the cold hard ground. And then Iwaizumi suggested that everyone else sleep in the camping lodge and Oikawa sleeps outside in the tent and the cold hard ground. And Oikawa whined about how unfair it was.

Honestly, watching a movie about a camping trip gone wrong a weekend before he has to go on an actual camping trip with these guys. It gave him enough scares already, aside from that one time Oikawa roped Iwaizumi into watching Final Fantasy the night before Iwaizumi had to catch a flight to Hokkaido for a family weekend.

But despite him finding horror movies unbelievably predictable, he was still scared of it, startled even.

The longer the movie went, the more dark and twisted it got. Oikawa was sitting so far on the edge of his seat that Iwaizumi swore he could fall onto the floor anytime soon. Hanamaki had finally shut up about how stupid the actors and actresses were and Matsukawa, well, was trying to avert his eyes somewhere else, just like what Iwaizumi was doing. Iwaizumi notices how tight Kindaichi’s grip on the arm of the chair was and legs bouncing up and down, and spilled popcorn all over his lap and the floor.

“This movie is making me sleepy--” Kunimi yawns and stretches his arm and places it around Oikawa.

“Oh, ho, are you making a move on me Kunimi-chan?” Oikawa shoots a wink at the first year and Kunimi retracted his arm back so fast before Oikawa leans in to invade Kunimi’s personal space to tease the first year. Iwaizumi shushes the two to stop messing around and not disturb the entire theatre. Iwaizumi is both amazed and impressed at how Kunimi can even show a hint of sleepiness of this movie where the goddamn ghost basically appears with the loudest sound effects ever.

“Mattsun, you’re going to break my hand if you squeeze any harder.” Hanamaki winces, shaking his hand that’s finally free from Matsukawa’s death grip. “Shit I don’t think I can spike properly for a week--”

“Don’t make excuses.” Oikawa interrupts. “I’ll spike you in the head again, Makki. Just like back in our first year.” There was an underlying threat and lethality that hides in Oikawa’s sweet and innocent tone of voice just now.

“And don’t you think I’m joking, Makki~”

“I wonder if those fans of yours know you threaten to slam a volleyball at your teammates head--” Hanamaki can only pout and Matsukawa’s hand has found another way to claw at his arm and the wing spiker can feel the bruising.

“Hey--my mum’s going to think I was in a gang fight if I come home bruised.” Hanamaki chimmers.

“Please, you can’t even take me in a fight.” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“You wanna go?” Hanamaki fake pushes his sleeve up, ready to fight Iwaizumi right there and right now before a couple who were sitting in front of them turned around and told them to be quiet. Stop being a public nuisance.

“That was embarrassing.” Kunimi glares at the two senpais who can only sit back in shame. The ruckus averting him for falling asleep in his seat. He had finished his salted caramel during the first 30 minutes of the movie. Oikawa resists laughing too loud at the two and Kindaichi looks apologetic for some reason.

“One more nuisance and we’re probably gonna get kicked out of the theatre.” Matsukawa stuffs his mouth with popcorn. “Then we’d have a good story to tell the second years on Monday.”

“Mm, yeah. What a good idea to tell them about a haunted campsite just a few days before we actually go camping.”

“Wait is the place we’re camping at haunted?” Kindaichi sounds panicked and worried. Hanamaki bursts out laughing, at a scene where the protagonist just fell onto the ground as she was being chased by the half ghost half serial killer, causing a few heads to turn around and bitter murmuring. Hanamaki totally ruined the atmosphere in the theatre.

“It’s not, Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi massages his temple. He has a first year whose falling asleep in a horror movie, his childhood friend and captain who’s overly enthusiastic and enchanted by the horror movie that he’s sitting so far on the edge of his seat, another first year who has a good four inches on him squirming in fear, a pink haired bastard who’s cackling like a goat in the middle of a silent theatre and another big guy who’s gripping the seat so hard that Iwaizumi feels like they have to pay for repairment by the end of this movie.

And god forbids there’ll be another team or someone they know who’s also in the same theatre. Cause he doesn’t need anyone knowing that the Seijou team is the line of idiots who were causing an uprising at the back row of the cinema and the walk of shame that Iwaizumi feels like they’ll have to do in a few moments if they do get kicked out.

Kindaichi looks a little bit more relieved. At least. They calmed down a little, after the stupid burst of laughter that Hanamaki did. The staff were looking at them weirdly from down the bottom. Iwaizumi felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 **[14:32PM] Hanamaki Takahiro** : Watch out when you walk home today, Kindaichi  
**[14:33PM] Hanamaki Takahiro** : You live near the scary and creepy woods, right

Matsukawa pelts a popcorn at Hanamaki’s head and Iwaizumi snaps, telling him to stop teasing Kindaichi. They’re halfway into the movie and Iwaizumi feels like his life span shortens every time Hanamaki acts up or the ghost suddenly appears on the screen. He looks over at Oikawa, still completely fixed on the movie, Kunimi was slowly dozing off and Iwaizumi can see the first year’s head bobbing up and down, trying to fight the sleepiness and jolting straight awake again if the sound effects got too loud.

Iwaizumi covers his face with his hands, peeking through the gaps of his fingers. He’s trying to also stifle a yawn but truthfully he’s more afraid of the movie. There were screams and gasps heard from all around the cinema. Girls leaning into their boyfriends and hiding their faces away, groups of boys similar to them who sat there trying to hide their fear. He remembers the disclaimer saying this is the scariest movie of the year and it was probably right.

Oikawa grabs at Iwaizumi’s arm by surprise and for a split second, a loud, horrified scream came from Iwaizumi. And that scream, of course, also caused Oikawa to scream. And Kunimi clicks his tongue for the tenth millionth time today at his interrupted slumber. Kindaichi spilled the popcorn all over his lap and Hanamaki and Matsukawa leans forward to see the two childhood friends panting and clutching their chests from the horrific encounter.

“What the fuck! You don’t just grab someone’s arm out of the blue like that shittykawa!” Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa’s hand away from him. He honestly felt like the ghost from the movie could’ve magically sat beside him and creepily grab his arm.

“I wanted popcorn! What the hell! Why the hell did you scream Iwa-chan!?” Oikawa returns the slap with a punch on Iwaizumi’s bicep. Iwaizumi shoves the bucket of popcorn from his lap into Oikawa’s lap, hiding away from the embarrassment that he just screamed out loud in a theatre. Well, it was okay since it was a horror movie but it would be a whole other story if it was during a romcom.

Iwaizumi starts to wonder when the hell this movie will end. And he wonders if the second years are having a much funner weekend and are not currently being squeezed into the small theatre seat and being forced to watch what seemed to actually the most terrifying horror movie in history. Iwaizumi will need to question Oikawa’s sanity once the movie has finished and they’ve gone back outside.

This is the exact moment where Iwaizumi decided that he absolutely loathes horror movies.

And he debates on whether or not he should try to convince his little brother to sleep in his room tonight without making any dumb excuses. Or maybe he should stay the night at Oikawa’s. But god damn Oikawa is good at reading people and Iwaizumi knows Oikawa will see right through him. So he holds on to the idea of getting his little brother to sleep in his bedroom with him. He’ll probably make up some excuse along the lines of “You’ll miss me when I move out for university, y’know.”

“This movie is taking too long—” Kunimi sighs and shifts in his seat. “They all die in the end anyway.”

“No they don’t! Don’t say that Kunimi-chan. Watch the movie seriously!” Oikawa turns his head at the first year and shakes his body.

“Don’t they all always die in horror movies?” Hanamaki adds in. “This is all so predictable and my arm is bruising.” Matsukawa is still holding Hanamaki’s arm in a death grip and Hanamaki is holding back all of his winces and if he actually screams, it’ll actually be because of Matsukawa popping one of his arteries from squeezing his arm too hard and not because of the horror movie.

Iwaizumi prefers thrillers, someone getting brutally murdered by an actual person to him is more comforting than an angered forest spirit whose hungry for blood. At least, if it was an actual person, Iwaizumi could probably take up a good punching. He’s squirmed way too much in his seat and he’s surprised that Oikawa hasn’t noticed how restless he’s being and he’s also surprised on how Kunimi can actually drift off to sleep in the middle of all this screaming.

Kindaichi leans in closer towards Iwaizumi, the popcorn spilled all over his lap and onto the floor and his hand has someone managed to lace it’s way with his. This was a little comforting and he gives Kindaichi’s hand a reassuring squeeze before he full on vice-claws the first year’s hand, as the moment his gaze focused onto the screen, the angered spirit’s face popped up on the screen and Iwaizumi’s heart jumped out of his chest.

It was closing to the end, the protagonist has finally made her way out of the forest and somehow magically found the main road that she and her friends had first traveled on their way to the camp site. And of course, there was the convenient store that has magically appeared out of nowhere. Iwaizumi was seriously questioning the logic and sanity of these people but he’d probably flee into the convenient store if he was in the same position. Or will be, if his conscious doesn’t stop replaying this scene when he’s out camping next weekend with the boys. Hanamaki will prank him. He can tell by the way Hanamaki has been smirking while watching the entire thing.

If he had to conclude something, Oikawa, Kunimi, Hanamaki and Yahaba were the ones in the entire team that had no effect from watching horror movies. During training camp, he remember setting Yahaba and Watari off into the woods behind the school last year as part of the annual tradition for the new first years and the second year setter had came back holding his torch below his face and ended up scaring the other first years who thought a ghost had emerged from the forest.

Earlier this year, he also set off Kunimi and Kindaichi into the woods for the same tradition and Kunimi came back with a pale looking Kindaichi clinging to his arm and hiding behind the smaller first year. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kunimi came back and had piggy-backed Kindaichi but that would probably end up with Kunimi breaking his back in half.

This was no less different than that. Iwaizumi’s first year experience was that Oikawa had jokingly hid behind a tree and grabbed his shoulder from behind and Iwaizumi yelled so loud that the third years that were on the school grounds could hear the faint sound a broken man. Iwaizumi. And Hanamaki and Matsukawa, well, it was a given that Hanamaki strolled in, grabbed the ribbon in the abandoned temple with ease and strolled back out again. Matsukawa was calling out to an unnamed god that he returns in one piece.

“Apparently taking someone to watch a horror movie for a first date will bond you closer.” Hanamaki whispers to Matsukawa. “You see that couple down there? I bet they’re on their first date.”

“Sh—Watch the movie instead of commenting on other people.”

“But this movie got boring. I know the ending. Everyone di—”

“No they don’t.” Iwaizumi barks and holds Kindaichi’s hand even tighter. “That girl lives.”

Hanamaki looks over at the screen to see what Iwaizumi was talking about. The protagonist, a.k.a the girl, has somehow hijacked one of the police’s cars that came out to  help her and is speeding down the lonely main road. And this—this was probably the most cliche horror movie things to do, Hanamaki thought to himself.

“Yeah she’s gonna swerve into that ditch.” Hanamaki picks up one of a fallen popcorn off his lap and shoves it in his mouth. “Ghost gonna appear in her rearview mirror and swerve.”

“How do you say these things so calmly?”

“Makki don’t ruin this for me!” Oikawa sulks from the other end. “Stop talking!”

“I just want this to end.” Iwaizumi mumbles to himself and tries to get back into watching the movie. Kindaichi is so far on the edge of his chair from the tension and suspense of the movie. Hanamaki was wearing a bored look on his face and Matsukawa has hidden half of his face behind his jacket and Iwaizumi wants to laugh at a big 187cm tall guy who’s scared for his life and then at the far end there’s Kunimi who’s fast asleep and Oikawa, who’s frighteningly not fazed by this movie at all.

In comparison to what they were like during games and on the court. Sure, Iwaizumi could hit strong spikes that fly off and hits the wall behind his opposing team, Hanamaki was also sure that he can receive serves as strong as Ushijima Wakatoshi’s spikes.

This is where Iwaizumi also realized that they were all not so brave as they thought they were.

The movie ended and Oikawa was the only one who was pretty much still in one piece. Matsukawa felt like his life flashed before his eyes when the protagonist swerved off into the railing and police finding her body, Hanamaki, wasn’t as scared, but his arm is probably bruised from the death grip that Matsukawa has done for the past two hours and, Iwaizumi was a changed man.

Who was probably going to be too scared to go to the bathroom by himself at 2AM in the morning.

\--

 **[23:19PM] Matsukawa Issei** : Is anyone still awake?  
**[23:20PM] Hanamaki Takahiro** : Yo  
**[23:20PM] Iwaizumi Hajime** : It’s so late  
**[23:22PM] Matsukawa Issei** : I can’t sleep.  
**[23:23PM] Matsukawa Issei** : Lol I’m sleeping with the lights on  
**[23:25PM] Hanamaki Takahiro** : Tell me about it. I flinched when my brother grabbed my arm  
**[23:26PM] Tooru Oikawa** : Scaredy cats~  
**[23:27PM] Hanamaki Takahiro** : Shut up Oikawa, you’re just weird  
**[23:28PM] Iwaizumi Hajime:** Seriously. Who /isn’t/ scared of that?  
**[23:29PM] Tooru Oikawa** : Aw. Iwa-chan, do you need me to come over and sleep with you?  
**[23:30PM] Iwaizumi Hajime** : Don’t you dare.


End file.
